Seven Gamer Gods: Mirror World
by Count Victor
Summary: Game Over Game Over Game Fucking Over He always suspected whatever Gods where out there hated him, but this... "I am so fucking done with this bullshit!"
1. Chapter 1

_"What the hell?"_

 _For a moment all the rouge could do was stare at the two glowing words floating within the darkness as his golden eye twitched._

 ** _Game Over_**

 ** _Game Over_**

 ** _Game Fucking Over_**

 _He always suspected whatever Gods where out there hated him, but this..._

 _"I am so fucking done with this bullshit!"_

 _The man shouted into the darkness as he spun on heel and tried to get as far away from the words as possible._

 _Yet no matter how far or how long he walked, sprinted or even outright ran those glowing words where -as though mocking him,-always less then three feet behind him._

 ** _Game Over_**

To be honest, when he died this was the last thing he Russian had expected to find waiting for him- far less fire and brimstone then he originally suspected- but here he was, trapped in some eternal darkness with those mocking words. Da, Da, he was dead. He made a fools error and paid for it, but he highly doubted anyone else got haunted by glowing words that-

 _ **Game Over**_

 _ **Congratulations! You have just experienced your first of possibly many agonizing deaths!**_

 _Congratulations? Okay, now he knew whatever deities was out there was just screwing with him. Either that or the Afterlife had a sadist sense of humor. Knowing his luck it was possibly both._

 ** _Load Game_**

 _ **New Game**_

 ** _Main Menu_**

Arching a crimson brow, a pale scarred hand slowly reached out. Hesitating only for a moment before pressing Main Menu. If the Russian was honest he didn't know much about video games but he knew enough from watching his nephew to know you had to Save a Game before you could load it and the last time he looked...

Well he didn't think anyone had a Save File on their life lying around for anyone to access.

 ** _Seven Gamer Gods: Penguins of Madagascar Edition_**

 _ **New Game**_

 _ **Load Game**_

 _ **Character**_

 ** _Options_**

 _It seemed he was finally getting somewhere through the title left more questions within his mind then answers. Penguins of Madagascar Edition? He was no bloody penguin- thank God for small miracles. Seven Gamer Gods... So there was likely six other people who had either gone through or would go through this when they died... Knowing his luck they'd all be apart of that pesky organization._

 _Well since he was here he might as well change things to his own liking._

Sighing softly- _he was doing a lot of that for a dead man wasn't he?-_ the rouge pressed the Options Button.

 ** _Options_**

 ** _AutoSave: Off_**

 ** _Tutorial: Off_**

 ** _Cheat Codes: Off_**

 ** _Access to Main Menu: Off_**

 ** _Inventory: Off_**

 ** _Setting: Extreme_**

 ** _Genre: Action_**

 _The Gods- if they existed- must have really wanted him dead for his bullshit to be his Default Options. It was a damn miracle he lived as long as he did considering this mess._

 ** _AutoSave: On_**

 ** _Tutorial: On_**

 ** _Cheat Codes: On_**

 ** _Access to Main Menu: On_**

 ** _Inventory: On_**

 ** _Setting:_**

 ** _Easy_**

 ** _Normal_**

 ** _Hard_**

 ** _Extreme_**

 _Did they really have to ask? His life had been Hell so far, a nice Cake Walk was overdue._

 ** _Player must win the Game in Normal Mode to access Easy Mode._**

 _Of course..._

 ** _Setting: Normal_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Parody_**

 ** _Action_**

 ** _Supernatural_**

 ** _Romance_**

 ** _Horror_**

 ** _Mirror World_**

 _"Mirror World?"_

 ** _All the Characters lives are lived in reversal._**

 ** _Example: Uncle Nigel would become Penguin Enemy Number One: The Bloody Gentleman. The Red Squirrel would become a Super Secret Agent Red._**

 _Great, the Deity's screwing with his life was eavesdropping on him but at least now he knew They where actually listening. Still it was a rather interesting Genre._

Why the Hell not? He was already dead so what did he really have to loose? If he died again and it was rather boring he could always just choose another Genre.

 _ **Genre: Mirror World**_

 _Now then.. What else could he screw with while he was here?_

 _"Status."_

 _ **Name: Red von Sova**_

 _ **Class: Seventh Gamer God/The Dark God**_

 _ **Level: NA**_

 _ **Alignment: Chaotic**_

 _ **Species:**_

 _If he was honest, Red didn't know much about video games. Just bits and pieces his nephew would rant to him but he did know one thing._

 _"Why the Hell is my species blank?"_

 ** _Due to in game achievements multiple species now Unlocked._**

 _... "Species."_

 ** _Original: The Red Squirrel_**

 ** _Human: Welcome to humanity._**

 ** _Penguin: They'll never see you comin-_**

 _"Hell no."_

 _You couldn't pay him to be one of those blasted flightless birds. He was Red, The Red Squirrel, sure he had played human for a decade or two but not even Death would convince him to play Penguin- even if he was screwing with everything._

 _"Human."_

 ** _Unlocked Subspecies:_**

 ** _Regular_**

 ** _Shadow Mage_**

 ** _Anthropomorphic_**

 _A lone elegant brow rose in silent question._

 _"Anthropomorphic?"_

 _Immediately an image appeared of a young child with messy blood red hair that seemed to move every now and then and a lone golden eye visible while bandages covered the other. He was dressed in an oversized shirt that appeared more to be a dress due to his small stature. What was visible of his skin was pale, as though he had not seen the sun in years. Yet what held the rouge's attention most was the familiar rouge tail swaying behind the small child is gestures most squirrel would never be capable of. He knew that tail, it was hard not to considering it was his._

 ** _As an Anthropomorphic certain animalistic traits will be carried over._**

 ** _In this case, The Red's Squirrel's tail, claws and ears._**

 _Huh, now that he was looking he could see what he had thought to be hair moving to some vacant breeze was actually a set of ears twitching as they laid hidden within the child's hair... Wait..._

 _"This case? Can I play as other Characters?"_

 _Apparently that was the right question as more images appeared. Some familiar and some not so much._

 ** _Francis Squirrel- Unlocked_**

 ** _Victor von Sova- Unlocked_**

 ** _Dylan Tux- Locked_**

 ** _Nigel Tux- Unlocked_**

 ** _Jethro Rockgut- Locked_**

 ** _Skipper- Locked_**

 ** _Kowalski- Locked_**

 ** _Rico- Locked_**

 ** _Private- Locked_**

 ** _Fred Squirrel- Unlocked_**

 ** _Hans Puffin- Locked_**

 ** _Francis Blowhole- Locked_**

 ** _White Widow- Unlocked_**

 _The list seemed to go on and on, a vast majority of them Locked and every now and then a few Unlocked. Heh, these Gods loved screwing with him. How else could he have managed to unlock his two arch nemesis?_

 _"I'll just stick with myself. "_

 _He wasn't quite ready to be another person, let alone his dead brother._

 _Now lets see..._

 _"_ _Anthropomorphic."_

 _He'd give the Shadow Mage a try some other time. Maybe when he died again._

 _ **Name: Red von Sova**_

 _ **Class: Seventh Gamer God/The Dark God**_

 _ **Level: NA**_

 _ **Alignment: Chaotic**_

 _ **Species: Anthropomorphic Human**_

 ** _Health: 0/2500_**

 ** _If you weren't dead you wouldn't be here._**

 _ **XP: NA**_

 _ **Cash: NA**_

 _ **Gold: NA**_

 _ **Stat Points: 300**_

 _ **Strength: 15**_

 _ **Constitution: 15**_

 _ **Dexterity: 15**_

 _ **Intelligence: 30**_

 _ **Charisma: 30**_

 _ **Wisdom: 30**_

 _ **Luck: 50**_

 _Well that was new..._

 _"What's up with the Stat Points."_

 ** _A 5 SP Reward is granted on each birthday for managing to survive till another birthday._**

 _Right.. EXP was Experience Points, which he should have loads of but considering the fact he's dead, they were likely erased along with any Gold or money he may or may not have. He never saved in his life- no one exactly informed him his life was a video game so its probably save to assume his stats have reset to default. The fact he kept his Stat Points are likely due to the Gods Pitying him..._

 _The Rouge wasn't sure wither to be insulted or relieved._

 _Talking a breath, the rouge steady himself for the only other option left to him- least he hide away in these shadows forever._

 _"New Game."_

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the sterile white room he was sitting in.

No windows, no closet, no bathroom, not even a cover to keep warm with at night. There was a single door, one he knew from experience held a vault lock on the other side.

He knew this room. God how he loathed it.

This was his room- Nyet, his prison within The Lab. A cell he had sparsely left despite the five long years he had lived here. The only other areas besides here he knew was his... _Owner's_ \- he used the word with as much distain as possible- room and bath and the Gladiator Pits- where they forced children to fight each other to the death.

Of all the places for the Damn Game to start it would be in this Hell Hole.

 ** _New Perks Attained_**

 _ **Gamer Ability**_

 _ **(Life is a Game. Let's try not to break it. Though coming out on top wouldn't hurt either. + Gamer Mind, +Gamer Body)**_

Perks

 ** _Devils Luck- "I was born the Devil's luck and not all of it was Good."_**

 ** _(Luck + 650. When all else fails at least you can still count on your luck to hold strong. Though it may not always work in your direct favor at times, Its always looking out for you.)_**

 _Bullshit. They're just using the damn Luck as an excuse to screw me over._

 ** _Fire Immunity_**

 ** _(Congratulations, you'll never have to worry about burning yourself on a stove or flaming buildings again. Though I wouldn't go taking my chances with any Lava anytime soon.)_**

 _Well.. At least that would be useful for when this Hell Hole burned to the ground._

 ** _Common Sense_**

 ** _(In a world like this someone has to be the voice of reason so why not you? WIS + 250)_**

 ** _Scientific Mindset_**

 ** _(It seems your time as a child prisoner in the Lab was good for something besides a firm hatred for mankind and unstable sanity after all. INT + 650)_**

 ** _Eidetic Memory_**

 ** _(No matter what happens you never forget. Some call it a blessing, others a curse. Whatever it may be is up to you to decide.)_**

 _...This is torture for activating the Cheats isn't it?_

 **A Twin's Protection**

 _ **Rapid Regeneration**_

 **(Due to the Success of your Twin Brother's experiment to save your life you now heal at a rapid speed most would consider impossible making you virtually immortal... Don't get a big head though, you can still die. HP+ 10000, STR + 100, DEX+100, CON+100)**

 ** _Youthful Looks_ **

**(Due to your Brother's actions you will eventually stop aging. While it will make most jealous Its best not to let others notice least you wind up under a scientist's microscope. )**

 _ **A Shattered Soul**_

 _ **(Due to the Murder of your Twin and your unexpected Survival, you only have half a soul- dangerous but you still survived- and rather unstable sanity. However if another Soul Bond is formed you can both heal your soul and stable sanity. HP -2500, Sanity- 2000)** _

_Really? Did I even have enough Sanity for them to screw with?_

 _"Status."_

 _ **Name: Red von Sova**_

 _ **Class: Seventh Gamer God/The Dark God**_

 _ **Title: Subject Zero**_

 _ **Level: 1**_

 _ **Alignment: Chaotic**_

 _ **Species: Red Squirrel**_

 _ **Sanity: 100**_

 ** _Health: 10000/10000_**

 _ **XP: 0**_

 _ **Cash: 0**_

 _ **Gold: 0**_

 _ **Stat Points: 300**_

 _ **Strength: 115**_

 _ **Constitution: 115**_

 _ **Dexterity: 115**_

 _ **Intelligence: 680**_

 _ **Charisma: 30**_

 _ **Wisdom: 280**_

 _ **Luck: 655**_

 _ **Perks**_

 ** _Devil's Luck_**

 ** _Fire Immunity_**

 ** _Common Sense_** ** _Scientific Mindset_**

 ** _Eidetic Memory_**

 **Rapid Regeneration**

 **Youthful Looks**

 **A Shattered Soul**

 **Gamer Ability**

 _Well Fuck. A hundred Sanity didn't sound very safe. I didn't exactly have much to begin with unless the game reset my sanity... Hehe, My life's a video game and I'm talking about Sanity..._

 _I'm so screwed._


	2. Chapter 2

The Title 'Subject Zero' had always left a bitter taste in his mouth, espically when someone attempted to use it as his name. It left a repulsive taste when _he_ used it.

"Subject Zero, are you listening to me?"

He wasn't. Subject Zero was not a name, but a degrading label. Why ever would he listen, let alone respond to it?

"Imprudent child, if I didn't know better I would swear you where Brain Damanged."

A lone golden eye moved onto his.. Owner, ears pressing flat against the child's head.

 _ **Ambrose Tux**_

 _ **LV: ?**_

 _ **HP: ?**_

 _Ambrose Tux._

 _To be honest when I first observed his name, I liked to spew fire. I had always thought his similarity to the Spy- could I even call him that now?- had been coincidence. Now through, I was beginning to question wither my meeting with Nigel had been coincidental or had that bastard planned it all?_

 _Was trying to fix me for my own sake or to save his family's name?_

 _Honestly I wasn't sure it wanted to know through it did it appear that the whole family existed solely to make my life miserable._

 _Ambrose was the Head of Project Azrael. a highly classified project meant to create Living Weapons. Since no sane person would actually volunteer, He- like many other scientist here- paid to have children kidnapped from around the world. Once there had been hundreds of children involved within the Project._

 _Now, I could count the survivors on one hand. Hell, now that Francis was dead I could count them on **one** finger. _

_Project Azrael had one Test Subject Left and as irony would have it; I was also the first Test Subject. The other had fallen, there where too many dangers:_

 _Experimentation._

 _Testing._

 _Gladiator Pits._

 _Sabotage from other scientist via killing the Test Subject._

 _Other Subjects within the same project._

 _And then there was Ambrose himself. Despite his stern yet placid look, the man was dangerous. Truthfully, he wasn't the_ _worst possible choice for an owner, but he wasn't the best either. The man put Queen and Country before everything- including morals_

 _When Ninety-Two had lost any and all reason, being nothing more then a savage with the sole purpose of killing anyone and everyone he could, the stormy eyed man had cut him down without so much as a blink of those harsh eyes._ _When Subjects Thirteen and Sixty-Three had attempted to escape some years back, he had made them a grim exemplification for the rest. Even after all these years- though not so many now- I still see the managed corpses when I close my eyes, still hear the echoes of their screams all but deafening me._

 _Exactly thirty-six Subjects personality died by his hands, all of them ranging between the ages of two to fifteen._

 _'Collateral Damage.'_

 _Some times, the rouge wishes he had joined the lost list of 'Collateral Damage'. The world probably would have been better off without 'The Red Squirrel'._

There's a abrupt snap of fingers in front of his eye, drawing him from his thoughts as his tail reflexively tightens around his waist.

"Welcome back to Earth, Subject Zero."

 _God I couldn't wait for this place to burn._

"We have a busy schedule ahead of us-"

A part of the rouge couldn't help but wonder if there was a way out of here sooner rather then later.

 _Side quest Available: Escape Hell.. CoughCough... The Lab_

 _Who needs a Knight when you can do it yourself._

 _Difficulty: Nightmare_

 _Reward: Early Freedom_

 _Failure: Death_

 _Insubordination will not be tolerated_

 _Accept/ Decline_

...Though Red personally didn't know much about video games he was quest certain starter quest should not be like that. The fact it was of Nightmare difficulty alone told him of his slim to none possibilities but... Well it was a good thing he Saved beforehand.

 _*Accept_

* * *

The Save ability was officially the rouge's new best friend.

Closing his eye, the rouge hugged his tail to his chest trying to ignore the faint echoing of pain rushing through his body. He had been so close, he had seen the sky for the first time in what his memories told him had been years. But those bastards... What pariniod bastard had the brilliant idea of setting up a three hundred and sixty minefield?

 _Rockgut would love this place._

The rouge couldn't help but still as his thoughts caught up with his mind. Did he just...

 _God Damn It!_

Not a moment later, a shrill ring filled the air.

Seems someone else was attempting their hand at escaping. A heavy sigh left the rouge, he really wasn't in the mood for another _'public execution'_ so maybe if the despite bastard was lucky the security would kill them before the scientists or their guards caught up. Thankfully there would be no public execution that night as Subject Omega of Project Acca Larentia chose a rather quick suicide involving the laser grid over capture.

She would be the sixteenth subject to die within the hour.

* * *

Darkness was an old friend.

When night feel and even the scientist went 'home' it was all that there was, all there would be until someone returned. Sometimes the rouge wished they would just leave him in the darkness; there was no white here, no blood, no pain, no death, no experiments or Gladiator Pens. Its was just a dark void of nothingness.

In a way, it was the closet thing to safety one had here.

So be honest, he wasn't really happy when the door creaked open and light flooded his darkness.

It was too early for Ambrose and no one else was allowed access to this room...

Slowly, a golden eye cracked open. Maybe if they thought him sleeping they would go away or better yet, move a little closer. Ambrose still hadn't gotten around to filling his nails and teeth down so the rouge was quite certain he could take a good chunk out of whatever bastard was trying to _'decommission'_ him now.

Only, the figure was too small to be an assassin- only just a head taller then himself- unless they where hiring children to do their dirty work... Considering everything he knew about those bastards, that wouldn't be so surprising if they actually where.

 _This didn't happen before._

The child steps closer finally leaving the blinding light and becoming clear to see.

 _Impossible._

He knows that face. His instincts scream to attack the moment his mind registers exactly who was in his cell, but he doesn't. He feels as though he can't move, he can't breathe. All he can do is stare into those emerald eyes staring down at him from behind messy snow white hair.


	3. Chapter 3

In the original time line, I never meet the spy before he was twelve and I had long been in the Count's care.

Heh, I guess it wasn't very healthy to bring your undoubtfully Loyal to Queen and Country Grandson to work with you when one worked in an immoral, inhumane hell hole of a Lab where one tortured and murdered children on a daily basic. Now though, seeing the once spy sitting on the floor just out of hands reach, looking no older then nine at the most... Well I was beginning to second guess my choice of Mirror World. It was just outright disturbing seeing the brit so young and in a place like this...

Too late to back out now though.

A golden eye flickered over the Brit's head.

 _Nigel Tux_

 _LV: 5_

 _HP: 35000/35000_

 _He knows you're awake but is content to just watch._

 _Like that's not disturbing in the least._

...

...

...

 _I will not hit him. I will not hit him... But if he keeps staring I may take out those eyes myself to fix whatever the hell his problem is._

...

...

...

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

The rouge couldn't stop the annoyance from coloring his accent nor was he sure he would have if given the chance. Emerald eyes sharpened- finally something he was familiar with- as they focused on the younger.

"You talk."

"Really? I never would have noticed had you not gone and pointed it out, Captain Obvious. "

"You never talk to Grandfather."

"Why would I want to talk to him?"

"He has you down as Mute in his files."

"Does it look like I care?"

The rouge couldn't help but question with the blandest deadpanned tone he could manage. Even when he's not a spy, the Brit loved sticking his nose into another's business.

"Are you always this sarcastic?"

"Are you always this much of an idiot?"

For a moment, seeing that amused smirk which graced the order's face and the way those emeralds shined it was almost like everything was normal- at least as far as normal went for them- once more. At least, till he spoke.

"If I'm the idiot, why are you the one locked in a cage?"

... Honestly, Red couldn't help but ponder if he was meant to hate this bastard no matter what screwed up reality he lived it. Seeing how easy the Brit always seemed to make it, the rouge wouldn't doubt it being a universal setting.

 _Pause._

 _Now let see_ , the rouge stood; allowing his tail to slip from his grip as he did so, _where exactly did Ambrose keep the Markers?_

 _There was something strangely satisfying about piety revenge._

* * *

"How did you do that?"

Its not really surprising Nigel returns the next night, the once spy's curiosity has always gotten the best of him but unfortunately for Brit, Red had never been one to answer his questions even when he was in the right. Something not even exchanging places within the known universe would convenience the Russian to start doing now- especially now.

He spends most of that night nestled up in a corner with his eyes closed, ignoring the Brit while scrutinizing his memories for a supplementary timeframe.

If not for the fact the Count would be arriving in only a few days, the rouge would have paused everything and just outright walked out of the lab- if his theory was correct no traps he triggered would actually activate until time recommenced once more. Of course that was only a theory for all he knew the laser based security would still dice him into a million little pieces... Honestly Red wasn't very eager to test that out just yet.

"I don't like being ignored. "

 _And I don't like being harassed by complete Nimrods who obviously lack so much as a single brain cell to beat against the hollow space they call a brain capacity._

 _Honestly, you think they would get a clue._

There was an annoyed sigh from the once spy's direction and Red knew if he looked, the elder would likely be giving him that well practiced _'This is really how you want to play it?'_ look.

Its four days after that issue till the rouge sees the elder boy again and by then one thing stands out to the Russian.

 _Nigel Tux_

 _LV: 8_

 _45000/50000_

Though his doesn't wish to, the rouge's not foolish enough to dismiss the spy's strength. Nigel had always been a quick learner, growing rapidly at a startling rate. While Red on the other hand...His strength and skills are not what they once where, in his mind he knows he can do it but his body doesn't have the training it once did. At this stage, He's weak. The Rouge knows and acknowledges that.

So its no surprise when the Russian finds himself standing in the Gladiator Ring with Nigel, the rouge is all but swearing up a mental storm which would put Senior Sailors to shame.

 _I'm so fucking screwed._

To be blunt, screwed doesn't even cover the beating he's in for but if nothing else the rouge was stubborn. Red had never allowed Nigel to walk away from a fight without something to remember him by and this time would be no different.

* * *

 _If there was another 'old friend' I had become used to, it was pain. While I did not like it in the way a masochist might have, I fount I did not mind its presence as it was a constant remaindered; an unspoken voice all but screaming 'You're still alive'._ _That was good enough for me for sometimes I didn't not know it I was still alive or dead and dreaming._

 _Sometimes, even with the pain; I do not know. Sometimes I don't think I want to know._


End file.
